Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide executive oversight and administrative support for the construction of the tumor atlases for TNBC, Pancreas and Glioblastoma by the Washington University Human Tumor Atlas Research Center (WU-HTARC). The Administrative Core will also provide the infrastructure for communications across the three disease groups that are the focus for the atlases and also for scientific collaborations within the Human Tumor Atlas Network and other companion NCI initiatives. To achieve these goals the admin core will: 1. Facilitate executive oversight of the HTARC and each of the Units. Facilitate executive oversight by providing timely reporting to the HTARC Leadership Committee, and by coordinating Leadership Committee meetings, and Internal Advisory Board meetings. 2. Provide administrative and fiscal oversight for all HTARC components. This will include but is not limited to the management of budgets and subcontracts as appropriate, and preparation of annual progress reports with input from the Unit Leaders. 3. Coordinate all HTARC meetings. Coordination of all internal HTARC and external HTAN meetings will be executed by the Center Administrator. 4. Facilitate HTARC-HTANet communications and collaborations. Facilitate HTARC-HTANet communications through development and maintenance of a HTARC website, monthly Unit meetings and Leadership Committee meetings, annual symposium, and monthly electronic newsletter. 5. Coordinate and manage the HTARC. Support developing collaborations to include pilot projects to be funded through the HTARC Pilot funds specifically for Trans-HTAN projects. 6. Provide general administrative support for HTARC investigators. Assist investigators with the preparation of scholarly presentations, publications, regulatory documentation, and all other paperwork generated by the HTARC and necessary to conduct HTAN collaborative work.